1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel grip enhancing devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheel grip enhancing device for increasing the traction of vehicle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel grip enhancing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,438 describes a device that includes gripping claws which are positionable on vehicle wheels for increasing traction on road surfaces. Another type of wheel grip enhancing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,267 having gripping members which are extendable over the edge of wheel and include tension springs for retaining the device on the wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,227 describes a collection of gripping members attached together by a winch so that the gripping members may be fitted to varying sized wheels when needed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be attached to the rim of a vehicle with the vehicles lugs so that the device may be retained on the vehicle in a stored position until it is needed at which time arms of the device are extendable for positioning gripping members on the wheels of the vehicle. Such a device should also be able to be safely used on residential streets without damaging the pavement.